How Masamune becomes Bill Gates and dies
by striker86
Summary: See how Masamune becomes Bill Gates and dies. See what tragedies come up on Gingka as always in my stories. Don't look at the cover its just for fun. :P


**How Masamune becomes Bill Gates and dies**

* * *

" **Masamune is awesome. Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga are disgusting."** The reporter says.

" **How did you become so famous and rich?"** The reporter says.

" **Well all I had to do was open a bey challenge shop where the winner of the battle gets 50 lac dollars."** Masamune says.

" **How many people did you defeat in that tournament?"** The reporter says.

" **Just 3."** Masamune says.

" **And who are they?"** the reporter says.

" **Kyoya, Gingka and Ryuga."** Masamune says.

" **But how did you defeat them? I have heard that they are legendary bladers."** The reporter says.

" **Well all I had to do was make a secret cement falling trap so that their beys will stop."** Masamune says.

" **But didn't they say that you cheated?"** The reporter says.

" **First thing I didn't cheat. Second thing those idiots knew what I was doing but still said that they'll defeat me."** Masamune says.

" **But isn't that cheating?"** The reporter says.

50 people shoot the reporter with guns and say **"How dare you say that Masamune has cheated? He is the best blader and will never lose."**

Masamune says **"Even though I am not a legendary blader but I have a rank even above that. I am the God of bladers and my striker is the queen of beyblades."**

" **Isn't striker a male?"** Another reporter says.

" **Oh sorry the king of beyblades."** Masamune says.

Another 50 people shoot the second reporter and say **"How dare you make fun of the God of bladers pointing out his mistake = dying 20 times."**

Another reporter says **"But once Masamune lost from Gingka."**

The 100 people shoot the reporter and say **"You don't know the real secret behind Masamune's loss."**

" **And what is that?"** Gingka says.

" **Although he is the most powerful blader in the universe but he is also merciful. When he lost he saw Gingka crying because Madoka rejected his proposal and to cheer him up Masamune lost on purpose."** The 100 people say.

" **Master Masamune can you please tell us how you become richer than Bill Gates?"** 10000 people say.

" **Although I took 50 lac dollars on such a long match because I had to play more with little kids so they can do more showoff but when people came to take my autograph there were more than 500 billion people so I made the fee of one autograph 500 trillion."** Masamune says.

Suddenly Kyoya and Ryuga come running in and lay down in front of Masamune, kiss his feet and say **"Can you pleaseee give me one dollar? I want to eat something I'm starving to death."**

" **But will you be able to eat enough from one dollar?"** Masamune says.

" **Even if I eat one toffee I'll be grateful to you because I haven't eaten anything from the last 5 years."** Kyoya and Ryuga say.

" **But how can you be alive then?"** Masamune says.

" **I found a garbage can and thought that I can find food but all I found was dirty and disgusting socks so to stay alive I started eating them."** Kyoya and Ryuga say.

" **Okay then I will give you 1 thousand dollars."** Masamune says.

" **Thank you very much Masamune you really are the God of bladers."** Kyoya and Ryuga say.

" **No he's not."** Gingka says.

The whole universe shoots Gingka and he dies.

In the afterlife Gingka sees insanely skilled bladers who are even powerful than him saying that **"I wish I was alive. I wanted to fight the God of bladers Masamune Kadoya."**

" **I am stronger than him."** Gingka says

Gingka battles them and loses with just one blow because they are insanely strong.

The insanely strong people say **"Even our children are stronger than you. Even a new born baby can defeat you."**

Then another million people shoot Gingka and he goes in hell to the Satan. The Satan too says the same words **"I wish I could battle Masamune and check if my bey is worthy enough to stand even one second in front of his striker or my bey would be destroyed just by seeing the aura around it."**

Another trillion people from the real world come and shoot and kill the Satan and say **"How could you say striker? It is King striker."**

Then Gingka becomes the next Satan as the people think he was his brother watching TV with him.

* * *

Then we come back to Masamune.

A million trillion people come and ask Masamune to have a bey battle with them but Masamune replies **"I don't want your precious beys to be broken. Even if I don't attack you, your beys would break just by seeing my striker's aura."**

A billion trillion people come and shoot Masamune and say **"Its king striker."**

And that's how Masamune becomes Bill Gates, dies and goes to heaven.

* * *

 **Please read and review. I'm really sad that I had to kill Masamune but I was out of ideas.**


End file.
